Findings from the following completed experimental studies shall be written up in manuscript form and submitted for publication in journals which focus on environment and behavior, child development, or applied social problems: a) The Effects of Spatial Density on the Behavior Styles of Five-Year-Old Children--using a factor analytic analysis to determine five clusters of variables for investigation related to a more comprehensive investigation of density effects of segments of children's play, b) The effects of Spatial Density on the Behavior of 10-Year-Old Boys--an attempt to analyze the effects of density on older children and to reveal methodological problems related to laboratory studies of density on older children. Data has been collected on the effects of social density on five-year-old children. This data shall be analyzed and compared to the findings on spatial density to ascertain spatial versus social density differences. Personal interviews of the parents of the five-year-olds who were participants in the social density condition to determine the correlation of behavior demonstrated in the laboratory setting to behavior evidenced in a naturalistic setting. A second purpose of the interviews is to determine whether the reactions to a crowded condition (as in the experiment) are a function of degree of crowding experienced in the home environment. Is there a differential response to crowding for those who live in a crowded home environment compared to those who live in a spacious home environment which provides privacy for its occupants? Research hypotheses need to be formalized into proposal form. Proposal and design are to be sent to community resources for feedback. After revisions, interviewers shall be trained. Interviews will then be conducted with participants. Interviews wil include demographic variables and two measures: 1) perceive effects of high density housing to determine indidivual crowding levels and 2) a life events measure to determine life stress. The data will be compared and analyzed to determine the relative effects of perceived and/or actual housing and community density on life stress.